


Aspettando il suo ritorno

by ImperialPair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Aspettando il suo ritornoFandom: fullmetal alchemistPairing: RoyxEdPrompt: BendaChallenge: WitoberGenere: Sjounen-ai, Slice of life, OOC
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang





	Aspettando il suo ritorno

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Aspettando il suo ritorno
> 
> Fandom: fullmetal alchemist
> 
> Pairing: RoyxEd
> 
> Prompt: Benda
> 
> Challenge: Witober
> 
> Genere: Sjounen-ai, Slice of life, OOC

Roy si portò la mano sulla benda che gli ricopriva l'occhio non sapendo dire nemmeno il perché di questo gesto.

In quell'istante un pensiero gli ronzò nella mente: "Cosa direbbe Edward nel vedermi così?"

Non era in grado di comprendere perché l'avesse formulato, il fatto era che quel ragazzino gli mancasse più di quanto avesse mai osato immaginare.

"Chissà dove sei adesso".

Avrebbe voluto averlo al fianco, magari quelle giornate sarebbe state meno monotone di quanto fossero in solitudine, ma l'unica cosa che potesse fare era rimanere lì, in mezzo al nulla, a farsi domande assurde aspettando il suo ritorno.

"Edward..."


End file.
